release_the_spycefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Hanzōmon
|nickname = |english = |appear = Anime, Manga, and Light Novel |anime = Episode 1 |manga = Chapter 0 |novel = Chapter 1 |japvoice = |engvoice = |status = Alive |gender = Female |age = |birthday = December 14 |height = 162 cm |weight = |bloodtype = |hobby = Visiting workshops |class = |team = |affiliation = Sorasaki High School |previousaff2 = Yes |affiliation2 = Tsukikage |occupation = Student Leader of Tsukikage Spy |partner = |relative = Nagaho Fujibayashi (Master) Momo Minamoto (Disciple) |weapon = |headquarters = }} is one of the main characters in Release the Spyce anime and Release the Spyce: Golden Genesis light novel gaiden series. She was the former leader of Tsukikage. Background Yuki was the heir of a dojo, and therefore trained every day to be the best fighter she could be. She practiced daily with a bamboo sword and admired her own progress in training. One day, Nagaho noticed her prowess and skill in battle, and therefore scouted her to join Tsukikage. At first, Yuki was reluctant to join, and wanted to test Nagaho's strength if she could beat Yuki in battle. Much to her shock, Nagaho easily dodged her attacks and defeated her, even without using a sword. Yuki admired her power, and joined immediately to get stronger. Yuki trained hard every day with her mentor, and slowly but surely improved her strength and became one of the strongest Tsukikage members at the time. She also formed a very strong relationship with her mentor after being shown the beautiful view of the city, and forged a strong desire to protect it. However, during one mission to infiltrate Moryo's base, she and Nagaho were tasked to battle Sparrow Woman. Despite a hard-fought battle, she and Nahago were wounded, and just as Sparrow Woman was about to kill Yuki, Nagaho protected her, and Nahago was killed right in front of her eyes. An explosion caused Yuki to fall down the stairs and cut her right eye, causing the scar over her eye. Nahago then smiled sadly at Yuki, knowing their defeat, and in a final attempt to defeat Sparrow Woman, she exploded the base, separating her and Yuki. Yuki desperately called out to her mentor, but she was held back by the other Tsukikage members who were forced to retreat. Ever since the incident, Yuki had become more distant and cold, and she feared losing people close to her. Appearance She has long blue hair tied into pigtails behind her back with white flower scrunchies, and bangs that slightly cover her scarred right eye. She is said to be very beautiful. She has purple eyes that turns bright yellow when she's on her Spyce mode. She is mostly seen in her school uniform or Tsukikage attire, though she also wears casual clothing very often. Personality As the leader of the Tsukikage, Yuki is always cool and composed, even when in battle. She usually comes off as cold and emotionless due to the death of her mentor two years prior to the story, however, deep down, she is very kind and caring. One of her most notable characteristics is that she's extremely keen and sharp. She's quick to make rational decisions and is able to use her natural intuition to solve almost any problem. Due to the constant dangers on the missions she encounters, she makes it her duty to be as strict as possible when given the mentor role and uses any moment she can to teach or advise her disciple. Although it appears that she is being excessively indifferent and distant from Momo, she acts this way in order to ensure the safety of her student. Yuki has been shown to be very blunt and straightforward when offering constructive criticism, however, she's not above above personally apologizing and taking responsibility when she believes that she or her disciple has made an error in judgement. She is not above complementing or acknowledging somebody when she believes they deserve it nor is she against celebrating a special occasion, such as birthdays. Yuki prides herself on being the best possible asset to team she can be. Plot Trivia * Yuki, her mentor, and her apprentice all use a Japanese sword in combat. Navigation